


White Noise

by boombangbing



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Psychic Abilities, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-05
Updated: 2012-12-05
Packaged: 2017-11-20 08:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/583338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy meets another like-minded individual. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

**Author's Note:**

> Another tumblr fic trope meme thing! Context need not apply.

Everyone's thoughts have a different, like, flavour. Which sounds crazy, but there it is. People don't think in full sentences and perfect sense most of the time, they think in half-remembered memories, song lyrics, pictures, scenes from TV shows, wanted and unwanted sexual thoughts. Somehow Darcy can always tell whose thoughts she's picking up, they really do taste different.

That's only if she concentrates, though. At this point, it's mostly just white noise. Sometimes she wonders if she should have done more with it - she got a letter once offering her a place at some fancy school for the 'gifted' but she lost it in the hurricane of her bedroom - but it gets put to good enough use predicting Jane's every need and want; especially the ones she's not even aware of, like sleep, or a good lay.

Which is how she knows that Tony is visiting the lab today, since Jane neglected to tell her: his face keeps popping up in Jane's mind.

He sweeps in with Cap at his heels and starts babbling science with Jane.

Darcy bites down on the end of her pen. Goddamnit, Cap is hot on a Thor-like scale. She's met him a couple of times, although he's always detached with her and his mind is just really... the only word she can come up with for it is 'defensive', like he has a million barriers up, and the snippets she did catch weren't exactly on the happiest of topics, so she backed off.

Still, she can look.

She's got a good chew going on her paper mate when it hits her: someone is thinking about sex. Someone is _really_ thinking about sex, it's like a crackle in the air that only she can feel. She crosses and uncrosses her legs, glancing over at Tony and Jane. Her first guess would always be Tony, but it doesn't taste like him, and it's definitely not Jane, Darcy's sadly spent enough time with her to know what her sexual fantasises are like.

She lets her eyes drift over to Cap, who's standing to the side, looking blank and bored, at parade rest. No way. _No way_ is she picking up on Captain Goddamn Apple Pie America getting freaky in his head. Jesus, this is probably a federal offence or something.

She should shut it out, or failing that, leave the room, but damn, Captain America sex daydreams? Her teacher's always said that she had no impulse control.

It's mostly confused, frantic kissing, his hands feeling out some chick's body, but it's better than most porn she's watched. And she's watched quite a bit.

_Darcy..._

She frowns and looks up. That was definitely... that was definitely not someone saying her name out loud. It almost seemed like it came from...

Oh sweet Jesus Christ, is Cap thinking about doing some serious heavy petting with _her_?

Cap turns his head and looks at her, and she gets the words 'oh fuck' loud and clear. She frowns.

**Miss Lewis?** His voice comes in her head.

What the actual fuck? She's never had a telepathic conversation with someone before, how the hell does this even work, can't he just hear everything she's thinking?

**Yes, but I'm trying my hardest not to.**

Shit, goddamnit. _Cap?_

**You're psychic.**

_Yeah. You too, huh? Well, I've never been a member of such an exclusive club before._

**It was the, the, uh, serum, it did stuff to my mind, too.**

_Sweet. Well..._

**I am so sorry you saw-- heard-- felt-- whatever-- that just now. I shouldn't have been... It was totally inappropriate.**

_Jesus, don't apologise, how'd you think that makes me feel?_

**I don't want you thinking that I'm objectifying you.**

His face is totally flaming red now. _Objectify away buddy, you wouldn't be the first._

She catches a sudden onslaught of confused feelings and intense irritation, and a fleeting memory of a women in pin curls punching a guy out. **But I like you.**

_Well, I like you too, Cap._

**Steve.**

_Darcy._ After seeing what she saw, they damn well should be on first name terms.

Steve flushes darker, and she catches feeling feelings, as she calls them, those intense half second desires that people get around people they like, like flipping through a picture book real fast.

_Do you 'like me' like me, Steve?_ Holy shit, this is seriously crazy, and not because of the telepathic conversation.

**yes.** His thought-voice feels very small, no capitals or anything.

_Huh. Wanna go grab a coffee and talk about this whole crazy psychic thing while the brains are gabbing?_ And make-out a little, maybe.

**And make-out a little.**

He's smiling softly as she narrows her eyes at him. _It's rude to eavesdrop, you know._

**You're gonna have to teach me how not to, then.**

She grabs her coat off the back of the chair. _Good thing I'm an awesome tutor, then._

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thinking Out Loud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4750649) by [newbatgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbatgirl/pseuds/newbatgirl)




End file.
